The first and the hundredth kiss
by 5UP3RN47UR4L
Summary: Three things: an injured Sam, his big brother Dean and some love! Mild slahs! Rated for T just to be sure...


"God damn it, Sam! I'm sure there was a reason for that 'thin ice' plate", Dean muttered while trying to haul his giant of a brother out the Impala. Once again an easy salt and burn had gone south.

"Just FYI, little brother, you are _not_ so little anymore."

Sam didn't answer. He was too busy trying to control his shaking body and clattering teeth. The penetrating _cold_ was starting to make him sleepy and a little dizzy. Icy clothes were glued to his skin and Sam knew from experience they would be a bitch to take off.

After a lot of cursing and little of Sam's help Dean managed to get his brother onto motel room bed. Immediately he grabbed Sam's soaking jacket and started to strip him nude. At first Sam tried to wriggle out of Dean's hands but finally the exhaustion overtook him. Closing his eyes sounded a really good idea.

"Hey! Don't you dare to sleep!" A sharp _smack_ landed onto Sam's ice cold naked thigh. What Dean couldn't understand was how Sam could still put that '_hurt little brother here_' pout on his face.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to make a nice bowling hot bath for you now. When I come back you better be awake or I'll drag your ass back to that lake and drown it under the ice for good. I didn't do all that '_carrying my over grown brother_' exercise just for fun, you know."

When the bathtub was almost overflowing Dean carried Sam to the bathroom. He felt kind of horrible when he made Sam climb into that tub full of steaming water. Sam stiffed and moaned in agony when his freezing cold skin met the surface of the water.

"Take it easy, bro. That's it, you are doing just fine", Dean tried to shoot his brother who little by little went down.

"Ungh, Dean, please stop", Sam tried to resist Dean's hands when they scooped hot water over Sam's torso and shoulders. So Dean moved to just rub his brother's back with his warm hands trying to speed up his circulation.

"It's okay, Sammy, everything is gonna be okay", Dean's words seemed to calm his brother down. Sam relaxed into his touch and let his eyes close. _Finally_.

"Hey, Sam, wake up!" Sam barely opened his eyes to look at his brother. "Yeah, I know, but you have to stay awake for me, okay?" Dean tried to think something to talk about, something to keep Sam conscious.

Then it hit him! "How about you tell me when we first kissed, huh?"

Sam frowned. "I've told that a thousand times, Dean. And besides what there's to tell, you were there, remember?" Sam's voice was hoarse and raspy. Dean smiled a little; yeah, he _remembered_ their first kiss but that wasn't the point.

"Aw, don't be like that. I love that story. Humor me."

So Sam started to tell the best story of his life: "It was some late summer night, you know when it's kinda warm and sunny. We were at Bobby's: Dad was there looking for another hunt. I think I was thirteen and horny as hell at the times." Dean chuckled for that.

"I don't remember why I was on that field, maybe Dad and I had just bumped our heads together again about something. Anyway, I had always found that little grove calming, you know, it was a place where I could think and _dream_."

"I remember the place, would you get to the point already." Dean didn't want to look back times when Sam needed a place to _dream_ because he has it now; right next to Dean.

Sam managed to put a tantalizing smirk on his lips. "Wow, someone doesn't like foreplay, huh?"

"Where was I, oh yeah, the field! After an hour or so you appeared and tried to get me back to the house. I was still pissed at Dad so I said no."

"Yeah, you had that special _way_ to say it, still have."

"So you decided to sit down with me", Sam continued. "And then we just talked. About cars, guns, the movies we had watched, the books _I_ had read, hunting, Dad, you know, about our life."

"And then you kissed me", Dean said looking at Sam with all his love and carrying. He brushed his hand through Sam's hair.

"Yeah, and then I sorta kissed you", Sam said quietly leaning into Dean's touch. "I guess I thought 'what the hell'. Though I don't know was it an actual kiss; I just pressed my mouth against yours for like two seconds."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I think that's the general idea of kissing though now your kisses last a little longer."

"I remember fearing you'd totally freak out. You can't imagine my surprise when you kissed me back!" Sam smiled at the memory. "It was the best kiss of my life."

Dean raised his eye browns. "Really? Even better that this." And Dean leaned forward by saying that. At first the kiss was just lips against lips but eventually it got deeper and deeper. Dean pushed his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam felt like he was thirteen again and on that field with Dean. Maybe it hadn't been the best kiss of his life but it was definitely the best _feeling_ of his life.

Finally Sam broke the kiss. "I think I'm warm enough to go to bed or what do you think, Dr. Feel Good?"

Sam's feet were still a little giddy when Dean half carried him to the bed. After he had tucked Sam under covers he quickly undressed himself and laid next to his brother. Immediately Sam snuggled to his side and rested his head onto Dean's chest. Dean pressed little kisses to his brother's hair.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Hmm?" Sam sounded like he was half asleep already.

"I was just wondering with you being all college boy and stuff and you still couldn't make out the warning sing?"

"Shut up."

"Well, fortunately I'm here to save your ass, little brother. "

A soft kiss against his neck was a best '_thank you_' he could ever have.


End file.
